Missing the Professor
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: KOTCS SPoilers! Mutt looks back at his past adventures during the weeks he was shipped off to Grandpa Jones' house .T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Story came out of last request for more. Don't own any part of Indy L KPTC spoilers, don't read unless you've seen the movie!

1951: 

"He was a good teacher, Dad." Mutt said, turning another page.

"Attila the Professor? You have got to be kidding me, kid."

"The trips to his house and sitting in on class were the best!"

Marion sighed. "It reminds me too much of the first summer you were in Chicago, remember? I was two years older than he was."

"Yah, I remember. You wanted to climb up on Abner's lap like a little girl again." Mutt turned to a page from Venice. "Dad, who was that blonde chick?"

His parents looked at each other, "well ,um, listen kid…."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, umm, She was the person Grandpa was working with but was a Nazi spy. Donnavan, the guy he was working for allied himself with them. Trust me, that was not a fun adventure; I had to explain millions of times that you and your mother were at home and I couldn't date her."

Mutt laughed and turned another page. "Me as a baby, boy was I _ugly!" He commented._

"_No you weren't; you were cute." Marion countered. She pointed at the closest one, "see, there's' you and Grandpa."_

"_Yah, I was always a grandpa's boy," he remembered._

"_I know how that is, I was a grandpa's girl and afterwards, I was depressed for months."_

"_Hey, wasn't that the summer I started at the University?" Indy asked._

"_Yah, you were the one hugging me when I was crying, remember?"_

_A marmite puppy with a small boy covered every space._

"_Grandpa's new puppy!" Mutt said._

"_Yep, you guys and your dogs." Marion commented. _

"_Oh, come on," Indy groaned, "anything's better than our real name, huh, kid?" "Yah, family tradition," was Mutt's reply._

"_We just added on to the family tradition of naming him your real name." Marion reminded them. _

"_Why don't we go on to the next page?" Indy suggested._

"_Good idea," Marion said and turned the page._

_A.N Sorry it's taken me so long. Well, what should I show from the IJ history next? Should I go into an I/M pre Raiders ? Review and tell!_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMMER: Sadly don't own, sniff, sniff L

"Hey, that picture was taken on Abner's couch!" Marion exclaimed as she recognized herself seated between Indy and Ox.

"Yah, I remember that day; we were staying at that house then, before the Abster found out about us."

"Who are you guys talking about?" A confused Mutt asked.

"Dear 'ol Dad." Marion explained. Those had been better times.

"_Hey, Indy, over here!" Marion yelled across the room._

"_Aw, come on M, Marion, we don't have to waste time sitting in this dump!"_

"_In case you haven't noticed, Indy, my dad's stricter than yours is!"_

"_Who said you're 'Daddy's Little Girl'? What happened to the old Marion?"_

"_It's a guise; we're sleeping on the same floor; he won't hear us talking late into the night. Sometimes I wish I could escape from this prison; he's taking finding relics to the extreme. What if God never meant for the Ark to be found because people might worship it? But no, Dad's obsessed with it because Grandpa was."_

"_My dad's the same way about the Grail; hey, no wonder we like each other so much, because our fathers don't take time to understand us!" Indy said._

_Yah, meet me in my room tonight and we'll find some way to escape."_

"Mom?" Mutt asked.

"What? Was I spacing out again?"

"Yes," Indy said as the doorbell rang.

Mutt answered, "Susanna? What is the hot shot English professor doing here?"

"Hey, kiddo, I just came by to give them some more pictures and to help them organize them.

"Come on in!" Indy invited.

"Sure, Uncle state," she laughed.

"Uncle state?" Mutt asked.

"You know what name he likes to go by; it's the state right next to Ohio."

"Oh, stupid!" Mutt snacked his hand to his forehead.

"Here's the pictures you wanted; you know, we should put them in order. Mom left these and says they're about the same time as when you two tried to escape from Chicago."

"_Okay, what's the pan?" Indy whispered._

"_Well, you said New Jersey was better. Hey, why don't we visit your sister?"_

"_Sure, but we have to keep my father out of this although he always says I'm 'just getting interesting'. You know Attila too."_

"_My bags are already packed; pack yours and meet me in the laundry room. There's an easy escape from there."_

"_Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_A.N. Well, it's a little longer. What should Indy's sister's reaction be? Should Abner try to find them? Only the pictures in the next chapter will tell. Suggestions are helpful._


	4. Chapter 4

Everything recognizable belongs to Lucas and Spielberg.

"This was taken on the train after our escape," Indy indicated the first picture on the next page.

"You definitely need to organize these, old man."

"He's got something right, Uncle Indy." Susanna chimed in.

"Marion, do you remember how we escaped?

_Indy met her with suitcase in hand._

"_Here, I got all the supplies we need." Marion shoved the small bag into her pocket._

"_What's in there?"_

"_Half of Abner's bank account and some nonperishable food . We can buy more clothes when we get there."_

"_Shh, someone's coming!"_

"_Under the heap of dirty clothes, whip boy!" She urgently whispered._

"_The distinct rancid odor of stinky socks reached Indy's' nostrils._

_"No way, uh-uh NO!" he nearly yelled. "Hush, Indy; do you want the entire HOUSEHOLD to hear you?" Marion hissed angrily . "Well, no, but I mean; why the heck do we have to hide down THERE?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. "Well, because..." she listened intently. "I think that your dad and mine are coming here right now." "Aw, dang it," Indy groaned. "Well, if we want to escape, I'd rather hide any day than have to make up __dumb excuses that no one listens to any day." _

_So they hid, each diving into the large, hard, wooden basket that served as their laundry holder until the clothes were sorted. They had no holes, neither in the sides nor on the lids, so when Indy dove into next to (or was it on top of?) Marion and closed the lid, they soon were both gasping for breath. They stopped short as they heard footsteps, then a door creak open, and a "Hello?" "He''ll never think to find us in here!" Indy whispered triumphantly. There __was a sound of scuffling on the floor, some murmured words between the two men, and then, "Oh, what's this doing here?" "Crap," swore Indy and Marion at the same time. "We forgot to hide our luggage!"_

"_Oh, well, it's probably left here from our last trip. The kids are smart to keep everything together for the next time." Abner mused. _

"_Junior was always funny that way." Henry Sr. put in._

"_Shh, let's army crawl while they're distracted and open the window." Marion whispered. "The screen will come out."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_How do you think I escaped before?"_

"_So, what di Grandpa do?" Susana asked._

"_That's a story Mutt's too young to hear." Marion commented._

"_Why? Come on, I'm nineteen."_

"_It'll put bad ideas into that hooligan brain of yours." Indy reminded him._

_A. N. I thought it'd be a good stopping point. What does happen next? Find out next chapter! Shout out to Ani unduli for help on this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

'Okay, so what did Grandpa do?" Susana reiterated.

"Are you sure you want to know?

"Duh! I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Well, it was around Halloween, and since our original plan backfired, we decided to go trick or treating and never came back." Marion summarized. 

_So, how do we get outa here?" Indy whispered. _

"_No clue," Marion replied. _

"_Hey, why don't we get Ox to distract the profs and make a break for it?" Indy suggested after much thought._

"_Brilliant! I can't wait to hear about how our disappearance affects them."_

"_Yes! I know exactly how we can escape. Remember those Halloween costumes Abner just had to buy? The ones of the traveling archeologist and his assistant? We can use those."_

"_Yah, he just had to but them. Hmmm, a bit of irony in it too."_

_Okay, let's get ready. _

_----------------_

_2 Days Later_

"_All ready?" Indy asked._

"_Other than my nerves, yah." _

_The night was cool as they scuttled down the streets of Chicago in search of a train to take. The last one at the station was bound for New Jersey. They boarded and headed off. Indy bent over and kissed her forehead. _

"_Wait, stop! Hold it!" Mutt cried "This is getting weird and a bit disgusting."_

"_You said you wanted to hear about this, kid, yo you better shut up and quit whining about it."_

_A.N. Sorry about the long wait, just no inspiration. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only own movies and borrow the other from the library.

A.N. Cross over with film version of _Little Women_. Came up with this idea. Jo/Teddy pairing

Love book, but wish it was Jo/Teddy

"Wait, hold on, who's that babe?" Mutt asked,

"I told you we had to put these in order!" Marion said.

"That 'babe' as you call her is your grandmother, kid. Those two behind her are my grandma and grandpa., Jo and Teddy Laurence."

"Hold on, aren't they characters in a book? We had to read that in 5th grade and I hated it."

"The characters were based on them, but Great aunt Amy married someone else and Great aunt Beth lived."

"OOh, yes; I remember Grandpa telling us how he originally met Grandma .That makes no sense though; Grandma lived in Virginia and not Massachusetts."

"She was born there, but her grandfather was getting weaker ,so they returned."

"_So, Teddy, what do you think?" Jo asked._

"_The sash doesn't cut it alone; we have to make her look the part." he said with a critical eye._

"_The necklace! That gold plated one Marmee gave me that was my grandmother's!"_

"_That is perfect! Can you believe it's her first party?"_

"_What do you think the Jones' will think of her? Do you think she'll fall for Henry like we fell for each other?"_

"_Jo, slow down; they're only thirteen! Besides ,it took us a while."_

"_And an annoying little sister trying to invade our space!" _

"_Mother!" Anna ran into the room, "What time am I leaving?"_

"_It's at eight; it's only five thirty. Here, let me do something with your hair."_

"_Just don't curl it, dear." Teddy warned._

"_I learned my lesson on Meg's that fateful party." She replied._

_----------_

"_Now, Henry, behave yourself and don't go off into mediaeval literature."_

"_Why do I have to go anyway? I'd rather be looking up Arthurian legends."_

"_Because, we have to socialize! Plus, you have the privilege of escorting the Laurence girl. She's a sweet thing and inherited the best of the March genes."_

_--------_

"_Hello, I'm Anna." She said, extending her hand to him._

"_Henry," he replied, offering his arm. She gushed at his Scottish accent. _

"Hold it! That's completely out of context!" Mutt interjected. Indy made a mental note to organize the pictures over the next break and shoved the album back into the bookcase. There were some stories Mutt wasn't old enough to hear the rest of and others he did not wish to elaborate on.


End file.
